


[Art] Burn Out

by ChicxulubZero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicxulubZero/pseuds/ChicxulubZero
Summary: Digital fan art.





	[Art] Burn Out

This was done for my story "The Tenth Sample" where Sherlock has a quiet meltdown after a particularly stressful event. (Yes, pimping my own fic - bad, needy writer). It contains other art, but I rather like the way this one turned out. 

100% digitally created. I can't draw, but I can manip the hell out of shit.


End file.
